


Inebriated Idiots

by wyrmsandrocs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk characters, Gay, M/M, New Year's Eve, a Good PunchTM is what their drinking, french people i hope that this is a lil better im learning french so like its not google translate, gay gay gay its rlly fuckin gay man, laf knows his cocktails, nothing directly explicit but like they are gay and drunk and laf alludes to much, so does john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. They're drunk. Shenanigans ensue.





	

The air was cold outside the window, the ground below the sill coated in snow, clouds blanketing the sky above. Inside the room was much warmer, heated by the ventilation, the energy of the three men who lived there, and the alcohol in their veins. Alexander’s face was flushed, and his words were tumbling out of his mouth in a river of vowels. John wasn’t much better off, slurring words like no tomorrow, which made it especially entertaining when they were speaking French, which, despite being Lafayette’s native tongue, was hard to parse through their accents of inebriation.  
“Il fait chaude ici, ou bien c’est vous?” Alexander asked, grinning at John.  
“C’est toi, mon petite lion.” John shot right back, words barely distinguishable. Lafayette knew that French was supposed to flow together, but his roommates were pushing the boundaries of flow and merge. He sighed and poured himself another glass of the punch. It was oddly fitting that their drinks and their language went by the same name. A few drops of the gin/champagne mixture stained the page, making Lafayette’s loopy script bleed, smearing the words “French 75.”  
He took a sip of the concoction and made a face before adding a dash more lemon juice to the pitcher. After one or two more exchanges between the two flirting in messy French, the third occupant intervened.  
“Mes amis, je sais que vous parlez.” He rolled his eyes and took their drinks from them, setting the glasses on the counter.   
“What?” Alex sounded startled, eyes going wide. John did a double take and groaned hitting his forehead with his palm.  
“I not only speak French, Alex, I am French.” He smirked, humour in his eyes.  
“Mon diu,” John blinked, trying to shift back to English, “how could I have forgotten?”  
“It’s alright though, it’s not like you don’t always flirt.” He checked his phone and grinned. “I’m leaving you two alone, anyway. Hercules invited me over for new years, which is in an hour. I better get going.”  
“Oh joy that means he’ll hear about this.” Alex sighed.  
“I think they’ll be too busy kissin’ to talk much.” John snickered.  
“Like you two won’t be making out at midnight.” Lafayette rolled his eyes, putting his phone back in his pocket. “I’ll see you two either later tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure which. If it’s the latter, happy new year to you.”  
“Isn’t the key, ya know, decidey thingy, there whether or not y’all fuck?” John wiggled his eyebrows.  
“That isn’t a variable, the variable is if I can walk home safely.”  
“Oh god, Laf, I did not need to hear that.” Alex made a face.  
He was met with an eye roll. “I meant if I was sober enough to walk home. Either way, have fun, be safe, and happy new year. I have a date.”  
“Yeah yeah, sure ya did. Happy new year ya French fry.” Alex waved; a short motion with his first two fingers and thumb.  
“Say hi to Herc for me. If there’s any talking going on that is.” John winked.  
“I doubt there will be much, you should just text him.” Without another word, their French friend was out the door.  
“Well, we’re idiots,” Alex sighed.  
“Yeah, but now we’re idiots in a house alone.” John smirked. They leaned in and their lips met.  
“So, is Lafayette coming back tonight?” Alex asked.  
“Not a chance.”  
“Then let’s have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm artisticly-anonymous on tumblr and prompts are my life so lemme know if you got any


End file.
